The present invention generally relates to a modular device, system and method for storing, playing back and recording audio data. More specifically, the present invention relates to a modular device, system and method for reproducing audio data, such as voice and sound effects in a realistic manner.
It is, of course, generally known to generate simulated sounds in response to external stimuli, such as motion. One common industry in which sound production is often simulated is the model railroad industry. Sounds, such as those made by various animals, such as cows, sheep, pigs, and the like, are often reproduced. These sounds are typically generated in connection with a particular car of a railroad to enhance the interest and realism of the model railroad.
Another example of sounds being generated in conjunction with model trains is the heightened realism attained when used with a steam or diesel locomotive. In the past, when sound features have been controlled in conjunction with a model locomotive, methods other than motion have been used to turn these types of sound effects on and off. Some of these methods have been: DC voltage superimposed upon an AC voltage, magnets, reed switches or Hall effect sensors. The use of radio signals or a carrier control signal superimposed upon an AC or DC voltage have been used as well. Furthermore, a separate controller, which varies either AC or DC voltage or current, was required to control the speed and direction of the model train. There has not been a means to integrate all simulated controllable functions a model train may have into a model locomotive or car.
A need, therefore, exists to realistically reproduce and control sound effects, control model train motors and special effects. This need can be best filled by using a sound unit and Digital Command Control for controlling simulated sounds and simultaneously control propulsion of the model trains. Digital Command Control is a type of control that makes use of a digital bi-polar signal to control model trains. As defined in the NMRA Standards, the National Model Railroad Association baseline, Digital Command Control signal consists of a stream of transitions between two equal voltage levels that have opposite polarity. Alternate transitions are separate binary bits in a transmission stream. The remaining transitions divide each bit into a first part and last part. Use of this format gives the hobbyist the most choices for controlling aspects of a sound unit mounted in a model train as a self contained unit or in a track side structure as a accessory.
An example of a known sound effect producing model railroad car is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,318 to Severson et al. The ""318 patent teaches a speech synthesis circuit for playing selected cow voices stored as digital data in an EPROM. In a random mode of operation, a state generator provides a pseudo-random count that is used to select among four different cow voices, one of which is silence. The resulting audio output is perceived as random contented cow sounds. A pendulum motion detector provides an indication of lateral motion of the system. An up/down motion counter maintains a motion count reflecting the level of excitation of the system and the cows. The motion counter increments responsive to motion and decrements gradually in the absence of detected motion. A motion count of at least four invokes a triggered mode of operation in which the counter output is used to select among four different excited cow voices.
In the alternate embodiment of the present invention that uses only the sound reproduction apparatus, its improvement over the ""318 patent is that no motion counter, micro-controller or state generator is needed to generate a response to a lateral movement of the sound car. The simple movement of the car is all that is needed to cause a response from the sound memory to play-back simple sound effects.
Previous inventions that have tried to control sound effects for model locomotives have only utilized an electromechanical means to control the synchronized sound functions whereas the present invention controls all aspects using digital control of the following: sound, model locomotive speed, direction and special effects on board. Another known system that relates to model trains is U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,216 to Miller et al. In the ""216 patent, there is no means to execute sound effects at the model train enthusiast""s discretion or to control speed, direction or other onboard special effects. The ""216 patent also utilizes a single chuff sample for all speeds, that is controlled using an opto-sensor to define an on or off state. The opto-sensor simply controls one chuff sound effect no matter at what speed the model locomotive may be traveling. The speed simply determines the rate of the chuff. It cannot select from a set of speed sound effects that give a better simulation of different speeds and work loads work-loads. The present invention overcomes this deficiency by comparing the on-off rate of the sensor to the digital speed packet. Furthermore, the ""216 patent makes use of a limited menu of bell, whistle or horn sound effects that are triggered through the use of a Hall effect and various combination combinations of magnets that are interpreted by a micro controller. The micro-controller then determines which bell/horn whistle sound effects to play. This system relies upon magnets placed along the model railway at specific points. The ""216 patent system does not allow for any random play-back or variance of the predetermined menu of sound effects. The ""216 patent relies upon a variable AC or DC voltage to control the frequency of the steam chuff or the amplitude of the diesel throb. The previously mentioned variable track voltage is also used to supply current to the sound reproduction circuitry. Because of the variable nature of the power supply for speed control, in order to hear sound effects through all voltage ranges especially in the 0 to 5 volt range, a switchable power supply is needed to change between the track supplied power and a battery back-up contained within the model train locomotive or car.
The ""216 patent also is deficient in that it is not able to discretely control sound effects, or regulate the speed of a model locomotive, control direction and other onboard special effects at any random location. The ""216 patent is only able to trigger specific sound effects at predetermined locations, and a battery back-up is required for use in all voltage ranges. Because the ""216 patent makes use of the variable track supplied power to supply voltage for the circuitry and regulation of the chuff or diesel sound effects, it is unable to operate at slow prototype speeds in a model setting.
There have been attempts at controlling the speed of a model locomotive, sound and special effects to overcome the above deficiencies. One known system that attempted to do this is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,431. In this patent, the motor controller device is used with AC-powered model trains where typically these types of trains make use of variable AC voltage to control the speed of a locomotive, typically described as xe2x80x9cLionel trains.xe2x80x9d Furthermore, these types of trains make use of a three-position switch that is controlled by a solenoid to determine forward, neutral or reverse. This unit is called a reverse unit, which the ""431 patent is designed to operate exclusively. The scope of the ""431 patent is intended to sync the electronic reverse units of a master and slave locomotive. Furthermore, the control system uses state generators for expansion of the remote control effects found on a model locomotive. This is accomplished by simply using a positive and or negative DC digital pulse repeatedly applied to create and to control a plurality of state control signals. Although each motor controller can operate up to sixteen states, only four state generators are enabled for use. This pulse signal is superimposed on the AC motor control supply voltage and can only control one set of special effects per usage. Another deficiency of the ""431 patent is that, in its preferred embodiment, only two addresses are possible: a master and a slave. The ""431 patent is not designed for multiple locomotives in use in multiple combinations. For the operator of DC powered trains, these deficiencies make the device unsuitable. Finally, this system to control motors and sound effects is a proprietary system and does not inter-operate with any control system other than those for AC-powered trains.
Another known patent that attempts to control speed, sound and special effects in more than two locomotives is U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,223 to Young. In this patent, an RF and an electro-magnetic signal are used in conjunction with a triac to control speed of AC powered locomotives. The triac is modulated and turns the AC power on and off for speed control of the addressed locomotive. This system is designed specifically for xe2x80x9cLionelxe2x80x9d brand trains. Reverse compatibility is required to operate previously made AC trains that use the three position reverse unit. As in the ""431 patent, the ""223 patent uses a switching circuit to control the reverse unit using commands. In a further attempt to preserve reverse compatibility, the ""223 patent may still superimpose upon the AC motor control current a DC offset for control of whistle and bell effects on non-receiver equipped locomotives. Due to the need to control the reverse unit and the DC offset, any other type of model trains, that require DC current for motor power cannot use this system. In addition, to the limitation of operating AC powered trains only, the quantity of locomotives the hobbyist may operate with this system is limited to ten. There are additional operational limitations to this system: it requires a hands on approach to access a switch, to place the locomotive in a programming mode, a manual switch needs to be accessed, the inability to tailor locomotive motor performance characteristics such as acceleration and/or deceleration, and inability to tailor sound performance to personal preferences.
There are also three other known U.S. patents that make use of a command control structure for only motor control. One is U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,996 to Hanschke et al. This patent makes use of a Digital Command Control format, but is limited in scope due to its limited address capabilities and the lack of hobbyist programmable features to enhance performance of the locomotives and sound systems. Like the ""431 and ""223 patents, it is a proprietary system that uses its own protocol. Furthermore, the ""996 patent lacks the ability to operate other brands of Digital Command Control receivers which limits it usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,381 to Palmer makes use of a composite waveform, again demonstrating the proprietary nature of these types of controls. Furthermore, the data portion is a burst that is attached to the back of the waveform that actually powers the devices attached to the controller. This system, although flexible, appears to be limited in its address capabilities due to the method of selecting addresses for each receiver, and the quantity of data bits appears to affect the amount of power available to power motors and ancillary devices. Like the ""996 patent, it is limited in its preferred embodiment to speed, direction and inertia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,982 to Lahti et al. makes use of a carrier control signal. This patent uses DC power for propulsion of the model locomotive motor and simply superimposes a selected modulated frequency on top of the DC power. The superimposed control signal is a band width band-width equal to the highest frequency of the carrier control signal which is equal to the highest selected carrier control address. This system""s deficiencies include no easy way to change a locomotives address, limited in band width band-width for address range, operating characteristics of the motor controller are limited to: direction and deceleration only, and on provisions for additional features to be actuated remotely, such as operation of a sound unit or special lighting effects.
As seen by the above patents, prior art exists; however, each makes use of a proprietary format that only operates each manufacturer""s or inventor""s devices and are limited in operational characteristics. The present invention, on the contrary, operates across any manufacturer""s control systems as long they observe the NMRA digital format now in practice.
The present invention overcomes the above shortcomings by utilizing a micro-controller that decodes a discreet bi-polar digital command directed to its specific address for control of: sound effects, speed regulation, direction of a model locomotive and control of on-board special effects. In addition, the constant voltage supplied to the track is able to supply a constant voltage from a regulated power source to the present invention at all times, no matter what the speed of the model locomotive. In addition to the simple features as outlined, the hobbyist also has access to certain registers that may be used to customize a model locomotive""s motor control characteristics and sound features.
The previously mentioned micro-controller uses, in this embodiment, a prescribed packet format that includes speed, direction and accessory/special effects commands. The preferred digital format that is used is dictated by the National Model Railroad Association. By using this format the present invention is able to inter-operate with control systems that are currently on the market and is not dependent on a proprietary control system. However, various digital formats exist for the use of model train control, and the present invention can be adapted to these as well. All aspects of the present invention may be controlled in a xe2x80x9chands-offxe2x80x9d manner by executing various addressed commands that are sent on a plurality of tracks as a digital signal to a specific model locomotive. The only limit on this type of invention is the size of the micro-controller and sound memory.
The present invention can be executed in two configurations, the first uses only the sound reproduction apparatus. The other configuration uses the sound reproduction apparatus and a digital control decoder which is useful when used with model trains that use Digital Command Control.
In the first embodiment, the sound storage and reproduction section of the present invention is used to generate a sound with or without external stimuli, such as being used in a sound-producing, model railroad car. Moreover, the present embodiment provides a system and a method for recording audio data and playing back the audio data in an asynchronous manner. This embodiment provides a simplified means to store and play-back the audio from the sound storage chip. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention an EEPROM is used, that uses Direct Analog Storage Technology (DAST(trademark) by Information Storage Devices) which makes an analog recording of the audio information.
In an alternate embodiment of the sound storage section, the audio is digitized and compressed, and voice synthesis is used as steps in recording the information onto a digital EPROM for use with, for example, but not limited to a Yamaha YM3812 as a sound generator. For play-back, a digital to analog conversion is necessary to convert the digitized information into an analog wave form waveform. The preferred embodiment of the present invention uses an analog EEPROM that does not require any of these intermediate steps. So the present device simplifies the recording and playback operation for this type of application when used in the preferred embodiment.
Furthermore, by the addition of a microphone to the preferred embodiment, the consumer may add his own voice to the pre-recorded material to tailor the sound effect in some applications through the use of the DAST(trademark) EEPROM that permits recording and re-recording of additional voice or audio effects. This additional voice information may be blocked from overwriting the pre-recorded material on the chip through the use of the multiple address capabilities the DAST(trademark) EEPROM possesses.
When the device is executed in the second configuration using Digital Command Control, the following functions may be accessed and controlled: sound, speed, acceleration, deceleration, direction and any special effects. In a preferred embodiment, a plurality of sound effects are stored on a sound storage device at predetermined addresses that employ DAST(trademark) technology to store an analog sound effect. These same sound effects and principles may also be utilized using a digital type of sound storage chip and a Yamaha YM3812 sound generator, as an example.
An addressed Digital Command Control signal is amplified prior to being placed on the rails to a suitable amplitude to power the sound unit""s analog or digital sample memory, integral decoder, power the model locomotive""s motor and special effects. Each sound unit uses a discrete address so that it may be independently controlled, and multiple sound units may be in use by the model train operators. Each model train operator controls the following functions of his particular sound unit: all sound functions, model train motor control, and on board special effects.
The present invention makes use of prescribed digital control packets that are addressed to a sound unit""s decoder and broadcasted through either two or three model train rails, an overhead track wire or a buss line for reception. The present invention decodes multiple broadcasted digital packets of which one will match the sound unit""s preset address. The sound unit activates an appropriate sound, light or other special effect or institutes changes upon motor speed or direction based upon the information contained within the decoded digitally broadcasted packets. The sound effects may be synchronous using the speed packets to determine a sound effect or asynchronous if a bell, whistle/horn or background sound effect is activated. A motor speed packet of zero indicates a stop condition. Any of the sound unit""s decoder functions allow sound, motor control or special effects functions to be acted upon by the decoder at any random location around the model train setting and are not limited to predetermined locations. The sound effects may be, but are not limited to, the chuff sound of steam locomotives, blow down, air compressor pumps, generator, bell and whistle. The sounds which emanate from a diesel locomotive: motor throb, turbo charger, dynamic brake grid, air release, bell and horn may also be stored in the sound memory chip.
The motor control aspects of the sound decoder change the speed and direction of the model locomotive based upon information contained within the decoded digital packets. The speed resolution may be expressed as a number of steps which a model locomotive takes to achieve maximum speed from a full stop. A preferred embodiment uses a digital format prescribed by the National Model Railroad Association which currently allows for three different speed resolutions: 14, 28, and 128 speed steps. The greater the number of speed steps in a given resolution, the more precise the motor control will be. The motor control aspects of the sound decoder may act directly upon a properly decoded digital packet and then translate the information contained within the packet into an appropriate speed and direction. Alternately, several registers of the serial EEPROM that the micro-controller can access known as xe2x80x9cControl Variablesxe2x80x9d may be used to modify the information contained within the decoded digital packet prior to the translation into an appropriate speed, direction or for motor noise snubbing for the purpose of motor control. These registers may be fixed in firmware or programmable by the hobbyist. Some examples of these Control Variables, but not limited to, can include acceleration, deceleration, start voltages, motor response curves and motor noise snubbing. These Control Variables allow an end user to tailor a model locomotive""s motor operation characteristics to personal preferences, often enhancing the operation of the device.
Certain Control Variables are also reserved for use by the sound aspects of the device. These Control Variables may be fixed in firmware or alternatively programmable by the hobbyist. These Control Variables allow an end user to tailor a model locomotives""s locomotive""s sound aspects to personal preferences often enhancing the operation of the device. By utilizing this particular feature, momentum effects may be replicated using steam or diesel sound effects. In addition, the volume may be adjusted remotely from the hand controller. In addition to the sound and motor control aspects, special effects may be controlled. These may be, but are not limited to, lights, different flasher beacons and smoke effects. Each of the sound unit aspects that may be controlled by the model train enthusiast are addressed by specific groups of digital packets for specific sound units. In other words, any of the sounds or types of movement which a real locomotive make are now possible in the model world. The previously mentioned sounds and control of the model locomotive""s propulsion may be executed in combinations or in a prescribed method of preference. All of the functions contained within the discretely addressed sound unit or units are accessed through a hand controller provided by a Digital Command Control manufacturer.
The first step in creating the sound effects for the present invention is to record the actual sounds of the animals, sound effects, steam or diesel locomotives. These sounds are mastered and edited for use in either configuration of the present invention. The sound effects that are used in the asynchronous sound module are then simply recorded onto the chip for recall using the enabling means of the Hall effect sensor or other types of sensors. In the Digital Command Control Configuration, the recording of the sound effects is are accomplished by recording all necessary sound effects from a specific type of the actual locomotive, whether diesel or steam. When a specific diesel locomotive""s sound characteristics are recorded and paired to a matching model, the distinct sound characteristics are carried over to the model setting, giving a unique sound to each locomotive. However, steam locomotives vary in driver wheel arrangements and physical size. These two things determine their sound characteristics, so varying the steam locomotive types recorded will give each steam locomotive a distinct sound. So recording the different manufacturers"" models gives the hobbyist the ability to pair the correct motor sound to its model instead of simply a generic sound as previously offered. In the Digital Command Control configuration, the recording of the sound effects are accomplished by recording all necessary sound effects from a specific type of actual locomotive for use with a model of the actual locomotive or within a given actual manufacturer""s family of locomotives whether diesel or steam. These sound effects are then mastered, and their location in the sound memory is established. Their recall is then accomplished in the Digital Command Control embodiment of the present invention through the following steps using a steam locomotive as an example.
The chuff sound effects of a steam locomotive need to be synchronized with the movement of the steam locomotive""s driver wheels. One method to accomplish this task is to utilize the properly decoded digital speed control packets to control a simulated chuff and exhaust sequence which corresponds to the speed of the locomotive. Rather than simply using one generic steam chuff, the chuff of the present invention uses multiple speed recordings of an actual locomotive. These recordings are used at similar speed intervals on the model locomotive so, as the speed increases, there is a change in the frequency and amplitude of the chuff. This is in contrast to the operation of previous sound units for use with model trains which simply reproduced a single chuff sample at different speeds by varying the on (chuff) and off (exhaust) rate according to the voltage applied to the track to set the speed of a model locomotive. Instead of the track voltage controlling a single chuff sample, the chuff on/off rate in the present device could use the DCC signal and the following alternate methods. The single chuff sample would change speed through the use of a variable oscillator controlled by the speed packets producing a corresponding speed sound effect. Or, using a single chuff whose rate is controlled by software stretching or reduce the amount of exhaust between chuffs as done in digital sound editing software. Using the previous two examples, there can be many deviations to the present invention using single or multiple samples to reproduce a corresponding sound effect for recall.
The samples made for the chuff sound effects may also be acquired for the locomotive""s air brake pump to simulate different work loads work-loads. For example, when a steam locomotive is at rest, there are various hissing sounds, and the air pump cycles at a slow rate. However, when the speed of the locomotive increases, the hissing sounds change to a chuff sound. As previously mentioned, the chuff sounds increase in frequency and amplitude in the present invention. As the chuff changes, the air pump cycles increase in frequency as well due to the simulated increase in steam pressure. These same digital packets which contain the information to select an appropriate locomotive sound effect based upon speed packets are also simultaneously used to select the appropriate motor speed for control of both aspects.
In addition to the chuff sounds and air pump, the steam blow down that is a result of stopping a steam locomotive may be represented. This sound effect may once again be an automatic function of the sound unit or under the control of the model train enthusiast. In the automatic mode of control, this type of sound effect is typically triggered by the absence of a properly decoded digital packet. This also can occur upon power-up, during a reset condition, or the decoder sensing a zero speed packet for a stop condition. The other use for this type of effect is to indicate that the broadcasting device is not sending the proper packets. In the case of a stop condition, the blow down effect is triggered for a fixed interval of time and then turns itself off. To activate the effect, a suitably addressed control packet is activated by the hobbyist, and the blow down effect will activate and remain on until the sound effect is switched off. The additional sound effects of the bell and whistle are manually operated by the model train enthusiast. These sound effects are operated in a similar fashion for an actual locomotive, where the bell and whistle have no predetermined sequence of operation, and as long as the button for each sound effect is pressed, it will continue to play. However, the bell and whistle/horn may utilize a programmed sequence for typically used whistle/horn and bell signals. These same types of control methods used for a steam locomotive can be applied to a diesel locomotive as well. The hobbyist also has the option to mute the chuff/motor sound effects by using a function button on the hand controller. This feature, when activated, allows the model train enthusiast to still activate the bell and whistle/horn sound.
An alternate means to synchronize the speed of the chuff is to employ a mechanical, magnetic or electro-mechanical device to allow the micro-controller to sense the revolutions of the locomotive drive axles. A preferred embodiment of the alternate means to synchronize the sound effects to the speed of the model locomotive is to use a Hall effect sensor to sense the rotation of the steam locomotive""s drive wheels. This may be accomplished by placing a magnetic strip on the rear of a drive wheel. When the Hall effect senses a change in the magnetic field, it prompts the playback of a chuff sound. The chuff sound effect played back is determined by two factors: the first is the change in the magnetic field to determine the rate of play back, and the other factor is the digital speed packet determining the proper speed sound effect played back from the samples of the different speeds recorded and contained within the analog or digital sound memory.
To this end, in an embodiment, a system is provided for playing back pre-recorded audio and for recording additional sounds by the hobbyist and playing back all recorded sounds. The system has a power source and a sound module means having at least one characteristic sound recorded thereon and operatively connected to the power source. An asynchronous enabling means activates the playback of the at least one characteristic sound from the sound module means. The enabling means actuates the playback upon occurrence of a condition thereby providing a signal to the sound module means.
In an embodiment, the enabling means is a Hall-effect sensor responding to a change in a magnetic field. Further, the system further has a magnet and a pendulum on which the magnet is suspended wherein motion causes the magnet to transpose resulting in the change in the magnetic field.
In an embodiment, the system further has an expanded memory operatively connected to the sound module means.
In an embodiment, the system further has a microphone constructed and arranged for the hobbyist to record the at least one additional characteristic sound directly to the sound module means by the hobbyist.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a model railroad car system is provided including a plurality of cars, at least one of the plurality of cars capable of producing simulated sounds. The system has a power source providing power to the plurality of cars and means for producing sound connected to the power source. The means for producing sound is capable of recording and playing back sounds. An asynchronous activation means is constructed and arranged to provide an enable signal to the means for producing sound resulting in playing back one of the sounds.
In an embodiment, the activation means of the model railroad car system is a magnetically responsive sensor constructed and arranged near a magnetic field wherein the magnetic field may be altered by a magnet.
In an embodiment, the method further has the steps of providing a magnetic source; creating a magnetic field; and providing a magnetic responsive sensing means responsive to changes in the magnetic field to thereby generate the signal.
Another application for the alternate embodiment is a sound reproducing device wherein a microphone may be connected to a consumer device for the home, such as a doorbell or audio-type message pad.
It is, therefore, an advantage of the present invention to create a modular sound recall and play back circuit to adapt to a variety of applications for producing sound.
Still further, an advantage of the present invention is to provide a system and a method to internally activate audio in the first embodiment without the need to externally trigger the at least one sound.
And, another advantage of the present invention is to provide a system and a method to trigger or activate the sound module using the same circuit design.
Another advantage of the present invention is it will decode multiple broadcasted digital packets of which one will match the sound units preset address.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it may see one match for the sound unit""s preset address and may activate an appropriate sound, light or other special effect or institute changes upon motor speed or direction based upon the information contained within the digitally addressed and decoded broadcasted packets.
Another advantage is that each model train operator has independent control of the following functions of their particular sound unit: all sound functions, model train motor control, and on-board special effects.
A further advantage is the sound effects may be synchronous using the speed packets to determine a speed sound effect or asynchronous if a bell, whistle/horn or background sound effect is activated for the decoded digital packet.
Another advantage of the present invention is the use of multiple sound samples to emulate the change in speed and work load work-load. 
Another advantage is automatic modes of control for specific sound effects.
Another advantage of the present invention is any of the sound unit""s decoder functions, i.e. sound, motor control or special effects functions, may be acted upon by the decoder at any random location around the model train setting and are not limited to predetermined locations.
Another advantage of the invention is the motor control and sound aspects of the sound decoder may be simultaneously acted upon directly when a properly decoded digital packet is translated for the information contained within the packet into an appropriate speed and direction.
Another advantage is the hobbyist has registers in a EEPROM that the micro-controller can access known as xe2x80x9cControl Variablesxe2x80x9d that may be used to modify the information contained within the decoded digital packet to tailor operation to their tastes in the areas of speed, direction, motor noise snubbing and sound functions.
Another advantage is the choice between a menu of whistle/horn or interactive play-back of these types of sound effects.
Another advantage of the present invention is the ability to digitally synchronize sound effects and the speed of the locomotive.
Another advantage of the present invention is to remotely mute or adjust the volume to suit personal preferences.
A further advantage of the present invention is its ability to operate with different Digital Command Control systems that makes use of the NMRA packet format.